I'll Take Care of You
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: Oneshot. IK. Kagome comes home from school feeling very ill, when she doesn't show up Inuyasha goes looking for her. Finding her sick he rushes her to Kaede to determine what's wrong.


Disclaimer: UHM! Not mine. Very short two maybe three chapters but I never post my fanfics uncomplete. Just so you know ^_^  
  
---  
  
Pain. Complete and utter pain. That was the only word that Kagome could think of for how she felt. Actually the words dizzy, nautious and feverish were a few others. No matter. She had to make it home. If she wasn't in Fuedal Japan when she promised, Inuyasha would KILL her. She huffed, 'What a jerk he can be...but...he's also my friend.' She slugged along looking very sickly by the time she'd reached her home. She peered over to the corner of the room, her stuff was all packed. Good, she needed a little nap, "Just a small...na-nap..." she said before unceremoniously falling onto her bed.  
  
"ARGH! DAMN THAT GIRL!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Calm down!" Miroku hit him with his staff.  
  
"Dammit, Monk! That hurt!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"She'll be here, give her time." Sango said petting Kirara.  
  
"Like I care! I'm goin'!" Inuyasha stalked off towards the well.  
  
"Ah, young love." Miroku sighed and sat down by Sango.  
  
Sango took this opportunity to pummel him on the head with Hiraikotsu, "Pervert."  
  
He pulled his hand away from her rear, "Heh..."  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha climbed out of the well. Yeah, she was definately here. "She's gunna get so chewed out that she'll have a headache for weeks." he growled and slammed open the shrine doors. Of course it was a lie. He'd never put Kagome to harm. He climbed up onto her balcony and banged on the window, "HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I CAN SMELL YOU!" he said, "Fine, you won't come to the window, then I'll come through it!" he reached his claw through the crack and slid it upwards, knocking the lock opened. He made his way to her bed where there was large lump in her blanket, "Hey, wake up, you were supposed to meet me at the well two hours ago! Hey, wake up." he pushed her over so that he could see her. She was very pale and persperating emensely, "Ka-Kagome..." he pushed his hand under her bangs, "High fever..." he whispered, "Shit..." he put one arm under her back and the other under her legs and lifted her from the bed, "Kaede will know what to do." he said an took off towards the well.  
  
"I SAID NO!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Please, just consider it!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
"We must keep warm!" he whined.  
  
"I will NOT strip myself of my kimono and get into bed with you!"  
  
"Very well then." he sighed, "What's that?"  
  
"What?" she turned in the direction he had his head turned. She saw a figure rushing their way, "Inuyasha?" she asked as he rushed past them with Kagome in arm, "What's the matter with her?"  
  
"I don't know." he said and with one loud thud the hut door was shut.  
  
"What troubles yee?" Kaede asked.  
  
He set her down onto the blanket Kaede had set out, "She's got a fever and she won't wake up."  
  
Kaede reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Kagome's face, "She's quite sick but until she wakes up, I'll not know a thing."  
  
  
  
"Until she wakes up?! That could be hours or days!!" he yelled.  
  
"Sit..." came a low mumble accompanied by a loud thud, "There...at least you'll be quiet now..."  
  
"Kagome, I see you're awake." Kaede spoke.  
  
"Now..." she held her head and sat up only to meet with the floor again, "Ugh..."  
  
"Hey, you all right?" Inuyasha crawled over to her.  
  
She coughed and continued heaving for air, "Oh boy..."  
  
"What makes you ill?" Kaede asked.  
  
"My..head...and I'm dizzy. I feel nautious and feverish." she breathed.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his face down by her ear and sniffed, "Her scent is masked by sweat and something I can't really place."  
  
"You're head you say?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yeah...it really hurts..." she winced.  
  
"It sounds like you have illness of the head, child." she said handing her a bowl.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"An herbal mix. It will not cure your head pains but it will rid you of your nausea and bring down your fever considerably." she said.  
  
"In my world I think this is what we call a migrane..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I see. Well child, take rest." she said.  
  
"Lady Kaede!" a villager woman burst through the door, "Oh, I apologize but my son! He's got a high fever! Please help!"  
  
"Of course. Inuyasha," she turned to him, "take care of her and don't allow her to get up." she commanded and left.  
  
"Kaede! What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked hurriedly.  
  
"She's ill is all, child. But if you go in please be quiet and leave the lights dim." she followed the village woman to her home.  
  
Sango looked worriedly at Miroku and rushed inside followed by Shippo and Miroku, "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and rushed towards the bed ridden girl only to be pummeled into the ground, "OW!"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha whispered angrily, "She's in a lot of pain and you're makin' her worse with your yellin'."  
  
Shippo stuck his toungue out and laid beside Kagome. Sango sat down and Miroku sat beside her, "Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's still sick. She's got a mi-grane." he sounded out.  
  
"What illness is that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Her head hurts, she's gotta fever, she's nautious and she's dizzy." he said.  
  
"I see. I think it's best we leave." Miroku stood picking the kit up by his tail.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hush!" Miroku clamped a hand over his mouth, "We should let Lady Kagome rest."  
  
Sango nodded and stood, turning to Inuyasha, "Please take care of her."  
  
"Uh...why-"  
  
"Good-bye!" Miroku shut the door once everyone was out.  
  
"Keh!" he sighed and peered down at Kagome. Still asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Or not, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered.  
  
"Well if you woulda gotten some rest instead of goin' to take those tests of yours!" he scolded in a whisper.  
  
She had to smile. He was trying so hard after all. "I'll be fine soon."  
  
"Keh! Whatever, you idiot!" he said draping something over her.  
  
"Inuyasha..I already have a blanket."  
  
"Well you need to sweat your fever off."  
  
"Your haori won't help me at all. I'd need loads of blankets." she pushed it off best she could.  
  
"I have an idea." he stood up and out of her view.  
  
"Huh?" the next thing she knew Inuyasha had swept his haori over her and laid atop her. She blushed madly, "Inu...Inuyasha..."  
  
He blushed, "What? You gotta get better don't ya?"  
  
"I guess..." she looked away.  
  
He chuckled very uncharacteristically, "Don't be an idiot. You need to get better." he laid down more fully and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled and took this opportunity to lightly embrace him, "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
He shrugged, "We've been together for a while, Kagome. You know I'll take of you. I always, always will. Because I love you."  
  
"I know, I love you too, you stubborn idiot." she closed her eyes and fell comfortably into sleep beneath her protective hanyou.   
  
END  
  
---  
  
AN: So...a little unexpected huh? It's sort of a 'it's been years since we admitted our feelings for each other and we'll always take care of each other' fic. BLAH! 


End file.
